The present invention relates to a draft frame and more specifically relates to a draft frame for coupling an implement to a forward location of a lawn and garden tractor so as to be towed by the latter.
It is common to provide a lawn and garden tractor with some sort of mounting frame or bracket located at the forward end thereof and to couple implements to the frame by means of draft links or members. While much has been done to design these links or members such that they may be easily and quickly connected and disconnected, there still remains the problems that some draft link or member designs include various pieces which an operator must keep account of when not in use and must separately connect when in use and that some draft link or member designs include arrangements which are difficult to install because parts must be supported by hand while attempting to align mounting holes thereof with holes in the mounting frame or brackets.